That's just me getting over you
by ssbailey
Summary: This time it wasn't Temperance Brennan who ran. This time it was all Seeley Booth. Post "Santa in the Slush"


**Disclaimer: I honestly own bones, the ones in my body anyway. Ha-ha. As for Bones with a capital 'B' I still don't own anything to do with that.**

**A/N: Song lyrics are Sarah Johns' "That's just me getting over you" and Placebo's "Running up that hill". This is a one shot, maybe a two shot. I still haven't decided. OH and I'm working on an update to my other story this weekend and it should be finished sometime in the next few days. :) This story has some mixed tenses…sorry about that. I tried to fix that as much as I could.**

**P.S. This is probably obvious, but the lyrics are bolded. **

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It had been three months since they had seen each other, and Booth remembered their conversation like it was yesterday. They had been speaking metaphorically, but he knew she had told him she loved him never the less. He had wanted to tell her that he felt the same, but couldn't bring himself to. He didn't want to lose her as a friend if their relationship failed. He could never do without her in his life, and if their relationship ended badly then it was almost guaranteed that she would run from him. He hadn't left D.C. either, he had just resigned as the liaison to The Jeffersonian. He thought maybe if they didn't see each other everyday neither of the pair would be tempted for more than friendship.

That was until she had started to avoid him completely. She quit coming to Wong Foo's and the Diner. She basically avoided both places just because she knew he would be there. Angela or one of the other squints would always come and pick up the take out from Sid, but they wouldn't even look at him when they saw him. They were just as upset with him as she was, and as he was with himself. Hell even Sid was upset with him.

Tonight he would finally have to face her though. Tonight was the engagement party. Even though he had resigned from the Jeffersonian, he had still secretly kept tabs on her, secretly never leaving her side, and now after a long three months he was going to have face her tonight. He had to go to the party, he was the best man after all, but that didn't stop him from thinking of ways to get out of it. He only sighed and returned to his work, only after glancing at the clock and gritting through his teeth "It's already 5pm. Just two hours left to go until my untimely demise. Maybe I should have brought a date to this thing after all."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was already fifteen after five when Angela drug Brennan to her car to force her to head to her house to get ready. The party had been scheduled to be at Hodgins' Manor and they were going to just get ready there. Angela knew the reason why Brennan had been dragging her feet about this party, and she and the rest of the squints had been holding their breaths all day knowing that Booth was supposed to come to the party tonight. On the bright side, Angela and Brennan had managed to come up with a plan of attack which would help Booth find out just what he had missed out on.

When they had arrived at the house, and made it upstairs, Brennan finally spoke. "Are you sure about this Angela? I mean maybe he won't come."

"Sweetie, he's the best man, he has to be there. That's why we're going to make him realize exactly what he missed out on. Did you get in touch with Sully?"

"Yea, he said he'd just meet us here just before seven."

"Ok good. Now let's get you ready! And don't worry I know you were worried about what I'd pick out for you to wear, but since tonight is supposed to be semi casual I'll find just the right thing."

"And what's that exactly?"

"Oh you know just the perfect outfit that will blow the socks off any man within five miles of you." After a few minutes of looking in her closet Angela held out around five pairs of jeans for Brennan to try on.

'_Thank god. She's letting me wear jeans. Thank god it wasn't a skirt.'_ Brennan thought as she tried each pair on one by one until she found the right ones. The perfect pair was a pair of Rock & Republic Cosbie straight leg jeans that formed to Brennan's body like an extra layer of skin, and hugged her curves magically. Brennan knew they were the perfect pair when Angela squealed so loud she could have surely been heard miles away.

"Sweetie! Those are gorgeous on you! I might even let you keep them since you look so much hotter in them than I do! Ok now did you bring the underwear set that we bought the other day?"

"Of course I did Angela, but why can't I just wear the ones I already have on?"

"Because for one those are granny panties, and for two guys love it when they can see black lacy underwear, it's like they think they're getting a preview of what they might get to see later."

"Oh." Brennan sighed realizing she hadn't thought of that. "Ok I'll go change into them while you pick out a shirt. But please don't pick something out that looks like I'm trying to hard, Ange. I don't want him thinking I dressed up to get his attention, like I'm desperate."

"Ok Sweetie." Angela replied and began going through her closet again looking for just the right top for herself and her best friend.

When Brennan finally came out of the restroom, Angela had covered the king sized bed that she normally shared with Hodgins with at least thirty shirts for Brennan to try on. Brennan let a small gasp escape from her throat when she saw all the clothes that now covered the bed before turning to Angela who simply said, "We have to find the perfect one, Sweetie. Now try on this one, I think it'll go with your eyes perfectly."

The shirt was a deep emerald green and it basically resembled the top half of the "Roxie" dress she had worn in Vegas. As soon as Brennan had it on Angela let out another piercing squeal before helping her adjust the corset like back until it was expertly fitted on Brennan's body. "Sweetie, that's the shirt. When I'm good, I'm really good."

"Are you sure this isn't too much for tonight Ange? I mean I don't want to look inappropriate."

"Sweetie, I promise you that it's perfect." Angela replied while pulling on a red halter top and a pair of Seven jeans. "Now let's get started on your hair and make up. It's already 6:15pm and we don't want to be late."

"Ok Angela, just don't over do it. And don't make me look, um, you know, too much like Roxie. I don't want him thinking that I want him back, I told him how I felt and he's the one who left, he's the one who ran away. Tonight I just want to make him jealous."

Angela just nodded and practically covered both their heads with large rollers before starting on Brennan's make up. When she finished it was obvious why Angela was an artist. She had covered Brennan's eyelids with a smoky black eye shadow that had little pieces of silver mixed in, added a large amount of mascara to Brennan's eye lashes, and finished it off with a light dusting of blush and bronzer. Brennan had expected the next thing would be some form of heavy lipstick and was pleasantly surprised when Angela handed her a tube of light pink gloss to put on while she began on her own make up.

Just as Angela applied her finishing touches there was a loud knock at the door which was followed by Hodgins voice. "Angela, are you and the good doctor almost ready? It's 6:40pm, the band has already started playing, and the guests are beginning to arrive."

"Ok Jack, we're almost done. Is Sully here?" Angela shouted back not even opening the door as she had started to remove the rollers from their hair.

"Yea, he just got here. He's downstairs talking to Zach and Cam about who knows what."

"Ok, we just need five minutes and we'll be down." When she didn't get a response she knew he had already made his way back down stairs and she pulled the last remaining roller from Brennan's hair, letting the hair fall naturally into place, before misting each of their heads with a tiny bit of hairspray.

"Wow, Angela. Wow. I love it! But what about shoes?"

"Sweetie, you know I would never steer you wrong. And I've already got the shoes covered." Practically throwing the pair of chunky black open toed stilettos at Brennan she added, "See those are perfect, now put them on so we can go down and join this party."

After they had both put on their shoes and checked their outfits one last time the two friends made their way downstairs to find Cam dressed in the same fashion they were and together the three of them looked like they had just walked out of old Hollywood.

Zach was dressed in jeans and a tight dark grey t-shirt and it was almost obvious that Angela had picked out his clothes. Hodgins was almost the same except for his shirt was a dark cream color and he donned a chocolate brown dinner jacket.

Sully, on the other hand, wore dark wash jeans paired with a light hazel button down shirt that matched Brennan's eyes perfectly, and a black dinner jacket. Brennan was sure that she had never seen him look as good as he did in this moment. The two of them together looked like the perfect couple.

After they had all commented on how great each other looked, Brennan gave Sully a quick peck on the cheek, and they each went out to the garden two by two.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Pulling up to Hodgins' Manor was like déjà vu for Booth. His heartbeat quickened and he almost drove away before he could calm himself down. He was dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt with the pirates' skull and cross bones on the front, and one of his black suit coats. Finally he exited his now turned off SUV, and walking towards the large mansion he noticed a familiar car that stood out like a sore thumb. There, right in front of him, was Tim Sullivan's blue trail blazer that he drove when he was off duty.

'_How long has Sully been back and how long have he and Bones been meeting'_ ran through his mind as he swallowed hard and kept on walking until he made it through the front door and reached the entrance to the party, dropping his last minute gift off with one of the servants on the way.

At first he didn't see either of them as he entered the party that was now in full swing. He saw Agent Danny Martinez, who was Brennan's new partner and the groom, dancing with his fiancée Jennifer; he saw Hodgins, Angela, Zach, and Cam sitting at a large table under the tent, but still no Brennan and Sully.

'_Where are they'_ he thought as he made his way to the bar. "Miller please" he said to the young bartender, as he came out of his deep thoughts, and began talking to some of the other agents who were also getting drinks. As soon as he started to relax and breathe a little he saw them.

He almost choked on his beer when he finally noticed them cozily holding hands and walking barefoot back from the gardens as if they had just had a very intense make out session. He froze where he was, silently watching how Brennan leaned into Sully as they were walking, and when Sully would make some small remark she would either laugh a little or give him a small smile.

It wasn't until they stopped at the table where the other squints were sitting that Booth saw something that made his heart stop. Her left side was facing him as she thrust her hand forward to show something that had to be a ring to Angela who let out a high pitched squeal. When the light shifted a bit, and she put her hand back down by her side, Booth noticed that it was a medium sized sapphire ring, an obvious engagement ring. Booth immediately recognized the ring as Sully's grandmother's ring that he was going to give Brennan if she had sailed away with him, and apparently since he had been back, they had gotten back together and she had just accepted his proposal. He watched in horror as the six friends clanked their wine glasses as a sign of congratulations, and he heard Brennan's soft, sweet laugh as Sully whispered something into her ear.

"_**If I drink too much,**_

_**  
If I live it up,**_

_**  
If you hear me laughin' from across the room,**_

_**  
That's just me baby, gettin' over you"**_

Booth swallowed hard again and moved to stand behind a group of agents so they wouldn't see him. For the first time he noticed Brennan's outfit. His eyes took in her tight jeans and emerald corset top that reminded him of Vegas, before they ventured up to her face revealing her relaxed, easy smile, and old Hollywood hair and make up. He thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"_**If I'm out at night with my jeans too tight,**_

_**Lookin' hot as hell in these high heel shoes,**_

_**  
Oh that's just me baby, gettin' over you"**_

Booth stood still as if frozen in time. _'We've only been apart for three months, how'd they get together so fast? She always said marriage was an archaic institution and that she never wanted to get married, but she just accepted Sully's proposal. She looks like she doesn't have a care in the world, she probably didn't even care that I was coming tonight.' _Booth thought his sadness evident on his face.

"**What'd you think I'd just sit home?**

**  
If I look outta place without those tears runnin' down my face,**

**  
If you feel like it's a little too soon, I'm just doin' what I have to do,**

**  
That's just me baby, gettin' over you"**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Sweetie, the plan's working" Angela said as she took in Booth's reaction to seeing Brennan and Sully without his knowledge.

"I know I saw him." Brennan whispered softly before adding "Sully thanks again for doing this and don't let me forget to return your grandmother's ring to you before tonight's over."

"It's no problem Temperance. I know now that even though our relationship was great that you and Booth have this spark that pulls you to each other. He's a fool for leaving you, don't get me wrong, but I think a little push in the right direction will help him a lot." He returned her soft smile and then led her out to the dance floor just as "Keep on Trying" by Poco sounded over the speakers.

When Brennan heard the song she smiled deviously knowing that Booth would recognize it as one of "their" songs. He would remember when they had sang it at the diner that night after she'd rescued him from that West Virginian mobster. Brennan let Sully spin her around so she could see Booth, who hadn't moved, and then she leaned farther into Sully's shoulder and closed her eyes as the song ended. What song came next couldn't have been better if she had planned it. "Hot Blooded" by Foreigner danced over the speakers and Brennan again opened her eyes and now saw the look of fire and jealousy that spread over Booth's face as he sat down his beer on the nearest table. Closing her eyes again she wasn't even the least bit shocked when she heard the same song that she was dancing to play over her phone, meaning Booth had just sent her a text message.

Reaching into her pocket with ease she opened the phone behind Sully's back and read the text. It said _"We need to talk. Meet me in the gardens now."_ She just sighed knowing her plan was working, and slipped the phone back into her pocket and finished the dance. They danced to one more song, letting Booth wait and sulk for a few more moments, before she took off to find him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Rounding the corner she walked through the rose aisle and the tulip aisle before she saw him. He was pacing back and forth through the daisy's and daffodil's, and she almost let a tear fall when she realized that he remembered those were her favorite flowers and that was why he was waiting on her there.

Taking off her shoes and leaving them where she was, she walked towards him from her hiding place relishing in the feel of the grass beneath her toes. She knew he knew she was there, but his eyes didn't reach hers when she finally stopped right beside him. He had stopped pacing now, but his gaze fell on the small pond that was now right in front of them.

"Are you in love?" came his grave voice from beside her.

"Yes" She said letting her eyes trace the pond to watch the lily pads.

"How long have you been in love…?" He couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence. He meant to say _'How long have you been in love with Sully',_ but he just couldn't make the words come out of his mouth.

"Ever since our first kiss" came her easy reply and in her mind she added _'thanks to Caroline'._

"Oh. Why? I mean, ummm, what makes you want to be with him?" He said with sadness dripping from him voice.

She smiled when she heard his question, and then answered, "They way he always lets me explain myself, the way he doesn't judge me and my family, the way he accepted my friends without question, the way he listens to me rant about things he may not understand, the way he gives me his undivided attention, the way he protects me, and…"

"And what?"

"And the way he calls me Bones"

"He calls you WHAT? How could you Temperance!" His anger was bubbling over now and he was about to start pacing again when he felt something in his hand.

Slipping her small hand into his she forced him to look her in the eyes before she finished. "I wasn't talking about Sully. I was talking about you Seeley."

She saw him visibly relax for a second before confusion clouded his features again. "What about the ring?" He asked still watching her.

"That, well all of this, was just a show. I wanted to make you jealous, hoping that you might tell me how you really felt instead of running away from me again."

As soon as he heard her explanation he felt himself relax completely, and before either of them knew what was happening he pulled her into a deep kiss that was full of fire and passion. The world seemed to stand still until they pulled apart, both gasping for air. He pulled her into a tight, but gentle, hug and whispered in her ear "I knew you wouldn't give up. I love you, Temperance."

Whispering softly in his ear she replied, "I knew you wouldn't give up. I love you too."

When he finally let her go, she kissed him softly on the lips, before saying "Can we go tell the others now? I'd really like to give Sully back his ring."

"Why the rush" Booth asked looking deeply in her eyes.

"I want to make sure there's room for a ring from someone else when the time comes."

Booth nodded and added "Come with me" as he led her out of the gardens the back way and to his car.

"Booth where are we going" she asked visibly confused.

"Just wait right there" was all he said as he opened the door of his SUV, leaned in and pulled something out of the glove compartment, and shut the door, before turning around to face her again.

Removing Sully's ring and putting it on her other hand, he locked his SUV, and the led her back to the daisy's and the daffodil's. Her look was still full of confusion, but she didn't say a word.

When they reached the flowers again Booth kneeled on one knee and he finally allowed her to see what he had retrieved from the car. In his hand was a small black box, and as he opened it to reveal a large emerald ring with a silver band and she let out a small gasp.

She immediately recognized the ring in his hand, "My mother's ring? How?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Max gave it to me when I went to visit him before his trial. He only told me that I'd know when the right moment came to use it."

"Oh" she said her voice still low.

"Temperance, I know that I haven't always been there for you, especially lately, but if you're okay with it I'd like to give you that ring now. Will you marry me Bones?"

It was then that she let the tears of happiness flow and nodded a 'yes' as he slid the heirloom on her finger. Once the ring was firmly placed in its rightful position, he stood up, pulled her in his arms, and twirled her around in happiness.

When he finally set her down and kissed her softly he said, "Now we can go tell the others", and they walked back towards the party hand in hand.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"They've been gone a long time; do you think that's a bad sign?" Cam asked a little nervously thinking the plan had gone badly. "Should someone go check on them?"

"Cam, we would've heard them fighting, and Brennan has her cell and she would've texted one of us if she needed us. But I'm nervous too." Angela said obviously fidgeting in her chair.

It was another half hour before they noticed the couple emerging from the gardens hand in hand, grinning like fools. Angela took one look at the two and knew that their plan had worked. "Here they come, look busy." She said as the partners approached the table.

When they finally reached the table Booth slid the sapphire ring of Brennan's finger and handed to Sully while nodding 'thank you' to his friend. As the moment transpired between the two agents Zach was the first to notice that Brennan's left hand was still behind her back.

"Dr. Brennan why are you hiding your left arm behind you?" he asked bluntly.

Angela squealed so loud they had to cover their ears as she realized what was happening, and Brennan finally thrust her hand forward revealing emerald ring that now graced her finger. "Sweetie, that's your mother's ring, right?"

Brennan only nodded, smiling, and Booth started his explanation. "Max gave me the ring right before his trial about four months ago. He just told me cryptically that I'd know when to use it. I had no idea that it was Bones' mom's ring."

Sighs came out of every person at the table, even the guys, when they heard his explanation only adding that it sounded like something out of a romantic movie.

Brennan watched their reactions for a moment before leaning over and whispering into Booth's ear, "Let's get out of here", and with a simple nod he led her by the small over her back to the SUV and they drove away leaving the others both happy for them and speechless.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Can we go to Wong Fu's?" Brennan asked still smiling as they reached the city lights.

"Sure Bones." Booth replied, smiling so big that his cheeks had begun to hurt.

When they reached the parking lot, Booth gave her a quick soft kiss on the lips before they walked in to find the place only barely crowded being that it was almost 10pm.

A familiar voice came from behind the bar as they sat on their usual stools. "Well if it isn't G-man and the bone lady", Sid stated pouring Brennan's red wine and giving Booth a beer. "I take it you worked things out? You know he's been in here moping for months."

"I heard, but it seems that those days are over" Brennan replied taking her wine glass with one hand and showing Sid the ring with the other.

Whistling Sid commented, "Wow G-man. If I had known you had such good taste in jewelry I'd have dated you myself."

Booth just laughed and added, "It was her mother's ring."

Sid nodded before he went into the kitchen and brought out their food.

After eating quickly, they paid and said their good byes, and made their way out to the car. When they were both seated back in the SUV he asked, "Where to now Bones? We can do whatever you want tonight."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Ok, the lab."

"The lab, Bones? I said anywhere and you said the lab? I kinda had something else in mind."

"So did I. And the lab's deserted everyone's at the party." She said smiling at him coyly, so he would catch her idea.

Noticing her smile his foot seemed to push the gas pedal a little harder and within minutes they reached the Jeffersonian and parked. "Bones are you sure?" he said as he leaned towards her, giving her his best charm smile, "I know some place that we can go that we never have to leave if we don't want to."

Deciding to play his game she asked, "Where's that?"

"My apartment", he answered kissing her.

She only nodded mid-kiss, and once they had broken apart, they sped off to his apartment with the siren blaring.

They barely made it through his door before her top came off along with his jacket and both their shoes. He picked her up and carried her down the hall to his bedroom, and they could've achieved the world record for removing their clothes so quickly. Everything seemed to fall into place, and for the first time the two partners defied the laws of physics.

"_**It's you and me, **_

_**It's you and me who won't be unhappy. **_

Come on baby, come on darling let me steal this moment from you now, 

_**Oh come on angel, come on come on darling, let's exchange the experience"**_

When they had finished, both were sweaty and panting, but she managed to say in a soft voice, "That's just how you said it would be".

"What?" he said trying to process what she was saying.

"Remember that night at the diner when you told me what making love was? Well that was it."

Rolling over to kiss her, he replied "Yes Temperance, yes it was".


End file.
